


【奥奥乙女】并没有起标题

by Veronica_zkx



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_zkx/pseuds/Veronica_zkx
Summary: 马克西姆身上总有透出一种对人的善意，不管是对陌生人还是对朋友。
Relationships: Maxim Oreshkin/Reader
Kudos: 3





	【奥奥乙女】并没有起标题

**Author's Note:**

> 女主是以官配凯瑟琳小姐姐为原型，但是加入了非常非常非常多的摸鱼(？)肥宅(？)人设  
> 草率之作，不要当真，不要骂我

01  
你讨厌学经济。  
这件事情亲戚朋友都知道。

所以当他们知道你的男朋友是银行行业的人时，大家都震惊了。

于是好多同事缠着你问为什么会选择和马克西姆在一起。

心情好的时候，你会说，爱的是他这个人，与他的职业无关，马克西姆身上总有透出一种对人的善意，不管是对陌生人还是对朋友。  
被问烦的时候，你会直接说，因为银行从业者都有钱，你是为了傍大款。

他们又问，他具体是做什么的。  
于是你真的回忆了一下他是具体是干什么的。

你们在一起的时候国家农业信贷银行和投资银行的分析部门主管了。

在那之前，他是国家银行的总经理。

你感受到旁边小姐妹异样的目光，像是在说，“这样的老男人花花肠子多不能要。”

老么？马克西姆明明才三十出头。

02  
于是，马克西姆第一次试探你愿不愿意接受他的求婚时，你幽幽地说道，“听说权贵们通常都喜欢一时兴起追女孩子。”

“那怎么办？”马克西姆觉得有些苦恼，脸上的肥肉都惆怅的堆在了一起。

联邦储备金和战略规划工作没有难倒这个年轻的VTB首席经济学家——但是你做到了。

“我保证向我的上司德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇学习。”信誓旦旦的小胖子差点没举起手发誓。

德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇与他的夫人少时相识，数十年如一，这些年没少发狗粮。

“我怎么不知道你的上司是他。”

“那是因为……我可能要去财政部。”

“？！”垂死病中惊坐起。

“工资可能没有现在高，你可能傍不成大款了。”  
他一直知道你应付同事的这套说辞。

03  
第二天，他来找你的时候手里拿了个文件夹。

你还以为是他刚刚结束工作，“最近这么忙吗？”

“不是。”年轻的胖子摇了摇头，把文件夹递给你，“你打开看看。”

你疑惑的打开，“需求的弧弹性”、“非对称的信息”、“下行压力”、“基数效用”等等等等一连串经济学术语进入你的眼帘。

“是我对咱们家未来十五年的家庭生活预测，”马克西姆兴致勃勃的说，“以后，我是咱们家的财政部长，你是审计局长。”

“……说人话。”

“以后，你管着我。”

真是一句很特殊很令人动容的告白。

04  
你们结婚的第二年，内阁出事了。

马克西姆早早被叫去，晚上很晚才回来。

你见他一副忧心忡忡的样子，问他怎么了。

“我可能要升职了。”胖胖的财政部副部长又一副愁眉苦脸的样子，“阿列克谢.列昂尼德维奇想让我去经发部，但是我觉得那帮老油条不会安生。”

“而且，德米特里.阿纳托利耶维奇也很吓人。”

05  
马克西姆的姓氏Орешкин，是俄语中“坚果орешки”的变格。

于是你总开玩笑说马克西姆是你的开心果。

他缠着问你为什么是开心果。

你说，是因为要提醒他，再发福就要像开心果一样，西装扣子都扣不上了。

缠绵缱绻柔情蜜意的回答，不存在的。

不过，嘴嗨一时爽……

06  
你们很注重个人隐私，因此媒体只是在马克西姆的履历里见到“已婚，有一女。”

但并不知道具体情况，于是娱乐小报就开始了胡编乱造。

“听说有人2012年之前结过婚。”你翻着手里的八卦新闻，戳了戳马克西姆的肚子，挑了挑眉，“不解释清楚，今天没肉吃。”

“没肉吃？”年轻的经济发展部长又开始愁眉苦脸，你觉得可爱，伸手在他的脸上捏了一把。

手感确实不错，于是你又多捏了几下。

“发福是不是还挺有好处的？”

你的手还没拿下来，笑嘻嘻地说道，“像解压球。”

他把你的手拿开，攥着你的手腕放到头顶，用一只手压住，另一只手试图去脱你的睡衣。

你意识到他要干什么，想把手抽出来，“你放开我。”

“我要吃肉。”

“我给你做。”

“好啊。”

“那你还不下去？……你轻点！”

“不是说，要‘做♂’吗”

“你下去，你对你的体重心里没数吗？”

然后他将你抱起来，让你跨坐在他身上，在你耳边轻声而恶劣的问道，“还有什么拒绝理由吗？”

“……”

你一时语塞，他的脸埋在你的颈窝，又是吸吮又是啃噬，你只能仰起头喘息着，他一只手扶着你的腰，另一只手却顺着腰线向下摸索，装作无意间略过双腿内侧，一路点火撩拨，似乎就是为了见你这幅深陷情欲又口是心非的模样。

他贴在你耳边极尽温柔的轻语，“亲爱的，想要的话，要学会自己来。”

到了晚上吃饭的时候，你依然觉得腰酸。

“今天吃到肉了。”马克西姆眼睛里像是闪着得意的精光。

……什么开心果，分明就是一只精明的胖狐狸。

07  
马克西姆喜欢看足球，你不喜欢，但是这不影响你陪他一起去看。

就像你当初不喜欢经济学，现在也能做个半个圈内人了。

马克西姆问你押哪个队赢。

你懒得说话，反正你押对了押错了，结果都是被这个胖狐狸压在身下。

跟经发部长在一起久了，你也流氓无赖没羞没臊了起来。

比赛踢到结尾的时候，你去洗手间接了个电话，回来之后就见人都走的差不多了——本来你们的贵宾席上也没几个人，如今只剩下一个胖子孤独的坐在那里 空气中弥漫着一股难过到自闭的氛围。

你拿出手机，在他身后按下快门，又偷偷登录他的ins。

“输了。”  
配图就是这个郁郁寡欢且孤独惆怅的背影。

08  
你觉得马克西姆一定看到了那条ins，不然他不会在工作的时候给你发消息。

一个倒转的世纪笑脸。

又过了几分钟。

胖🦊：我今天工作一点都不多，可以提前下班。

玩脱了，完蛋。

09  
马克西姆回家时，似乎不着急和你算账，笑着告诉你，他赌球赚了好多钱。

“可是昨天的比赛不是输了吗？”

“我买了对家。”马克西姆笑道。

“为什么？”

“原理就是，你买对家之后，自家赢了——你很高兴，对家赢了——你赢了钱，也很高兴。”

“？”这是什么新的赌球方式。

“是以经济学原理为基础的，在二元结构下……”

“又是经济？”因为心虚，你也没像往常那样大手一挥让他闭嘴。

“经济怎么了？”他问道。

这样的反问不太寻常，但你还没察觉到哪里不对，“我不太能听懂那些术语。”

“是吗？”他笑眯眯的说，“没关系，我可以教你。”

你似乎又看见了那条精明的胖狐狸。

“第一条，经济是可以预测的，比如……”他的食指和中指隔着衣服夹住你的乳尖轻轻揉捏，“你猜猜接下来我会做什么？”

“你的下属和经济学老师知道你这么乱搞吗？”

“只有你知道。”

你喘了几口气，竭力让呼吸恢复平稳，嘴硬着说，“我不知道。”

“你说的也没错。”马克西姆轻易借着体格优势将你按在柔软的大床上，“我是不可预测的。”

“你混蛋！”

10  
又过了几天，你们又去看足球，这次你们押的球队赢了。

马克西姆发了一条ins，图片里他傻里傻气的竖着大拇指。

你拍的。

你找到之前那条ins回复了一句。“体育比赛是不可预测的。”

不一会儿就得到了正主的回复，“经济是可以预测的。”

……当我什么都没说。

11  
马克西姆要趁着这个小长假去喀山视察，问你要不要和他一起。

“你不是去工作吗？”

“emmmmm，大概是自驾游，钓个鱼，摘点水果，看个比赛，最后出席一下campus的论坛说点啥。”

？是你的错觉吗，为什么有种离退休老干部休假的感觉？

自驾游的车是二号车库里堆着好久没用的新拉达。

……结合前段时间他领导在论坛上吹了几句拉达的新闻来看，你家胖狐狸求生欲特别强。

自驾游的同伴是和他关系很好的副手，一路还得负责当司机。

“说好的‘自’驾游呢？开车就算了，为什么还我吃狗粮？”

12  
下午的时候，马克西姆说问有没有人饿了要不要去吃东西。

路边刚好是一家在ins上有点火的店。

他的同事撇了撇嘴，“还吃？办公室的座位都要塞不下你了。”

你为了不惹祸上身选择闭嘴不说话，但还是附和着点了点头。

你要了一块披萨和一块华夫饼，马克西姆要了一份意面和一盒牛奶。

你的饭刚刚端来的时候，马克西姆已经开始拿起叉子无比专注且满足的拌意面。

“要不……这份也给你？”

感觉胖狐狸不太够吃的亚子。

“可别了。”他的朋友开口，“他有没有给你讲过那个笑话。”

“他不是叫Maxim吗，昵称就是Max，就有同事开玩笑说，他体重确实有可能是max。”

你笑得乐不可支，老板又来上菜，知道马克西姆是经发部长，于是特地来套近乎。

你对他们聊天内容不太感兴趣，只是盯着还在吃的马克西姆，犹豫着开口，“要不，给你点一份面包打包带走？”

“你家花在吃上的钱一定不少。”

“我们家的财政预算马克西姆负责。”你拿起账单，老板给你们打了折，只是象征性地收了钱，你笑道，“喂养部长，便宜。”

13  
到了喀山以后，鞑靼斯坦的总统老爷子特地陪你们玩儿。

第一站，养殖园钓鱼。

你手里握着钓竿，马克西姆从背后抱着你，他的手握着你的手。

钓上来的鱼，他们握在手里拍了个照，就放回到了鱼塘里。

你有点担心那条鱼已经被掐死了。

第二站，去看球。

……又去看球。

好在中途虽然丢了好几分，但是最后赢了。

大家都鼓掌叫好的时候，他先跟负责人握手，又低头去吻你。

第三站，你也不知道是哪里。

一片紫色的花海，恋人携手散步，马克西姆说你们两个很久没自拍了。

他一手拿着手机，一手揽着你。  
你一只手横在他的腰上……emmmmm勉强能摸到另一边腰侧的肉。  
另一只手很自觉的放在了他的肚子上。

“回去减肥。”

“好。”

胖狐狸眼神温柔，伸手拨开你耳边的发丝，你像是要溺毙在他眼睛的那片灰蓝里，你踮起脚吻他。

**Author's Note:**

> 哦天哪，很难想象这位读者老爷，您居然看完了，草率之作，不要当真，不要骂我


End file.
